


悖论

by Atomicweight



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicweight/pseuds/Atomicweight
Relationships: Mate - Relationship





	悖论

「嘿，午安，感知器！」

在门还未滑开之前感知器就听到了小诸葛颇为跳脱的声音从隔断的另一头传来。自半个主循环前，提出让小诸葛来担任自己的实验助理的请求后，原本除了器材运行时的低频噪点和踏在混凝地板上的重音回响外，清冷的实验室也多出不少烟火味——双重意义来说。

「我...」

「嘘，我不想错过这个粒子波动的观测点，所以不管你又有什么新奇发明都待会再说。」

「呃，好，但我只是...」

尽管知道小诸葛绝不会因为自己的请求就停下他那喋喋不休的嘴，但所幸实验已经快进行到结尾。在记录下最后一组数据集后，感知器便关停了整个发生器，感受着周围的气体随着机器回冷的鸣响而颤动。

感知器从未向任何人提及过他是如此喜爱这个时刻，这种特殊的频率，冷凝剂挥发的气味，以及系统在自检时发出的提示音都让他难以自禁的回忆起往日赛博坦的辉煌。那时，他所处的研究组引领着整个银河系最先驱的理论物理研究。被豁免的身份，所得的成就，可以让感知器在那块圣地不用顾虑资源的去钻研自己热爱的一切。

然而大厦已倾，帝国不在。

重创后新生的赛博坦渴求那些更为实用的技术。如何从一吨的矿石中萃取更多的能源，如何用更少的材料建起庇护的住所。

至于气态的分子要汇聚多大才会自然坠落，粒子间的距离要凑的多近才会发生聚变，又或者是涡轮狐狸要生出多长的翅膀才能翱翔于天，火种花的能量要衰变多久才能孕育生命。

填不饱油箱的塞伯坦人们并不关心这些虚无缥缈的问题，没有什么比充足的能量块和恒温的充电床来的更加重要。

「所以？丢下我交给你的实验任务不做后，你又有什么新的发现？」

仿佛感受不到感知器语气中的玩味与戏虐，小诸葛今天却异常的没有掏出一件天马行空的发明——自带强力磁性的不明涂料的或是让语言模块倒着运行的暗黑糖果。

「今天的早餐，你吃了什么？」

「什么？」

一下子无法理解小诸葛问题里的意义，感知器露出了困惑的表情。

「早餐，你今早吃的能量块！是普通的锗类混合块还是加了磷的特殊款？」  
「呃，普通的？我猜。因为没有尝出什么特殊的味道。」

「天呐，又失败了？这不应该啊，我明明已经校准过对冲的流量了，时间的确是倒流了才对，为什么结果还是没有受到影响？」小诸葛小声的嘀咕着，言语沉闷在金属的面罩后，难以辨清其中的含义。

不明白今天又在发什么疯的小诸葛后，感知器低下头开始整理面前的实验数据。近几次的结果还是没能观测出粒子运行的规律，若是能理清其中的逻辑，也许就能推导出物理维度间变换的公式。

「呃，没事，只是小小的尝试。可能又失败了而已…」

感知器不置可否的点了点头。尽管有着数十沃恩的研究经历，感知器依旧保留了从不对别人的私事刨根问底的良好品行。尽管卓越的逻辑模块和研究者敏锐的嗅觉往往能让他在一瞬间内洞悉事物的本质。然而从不问不该问的事，和从不言不该说的话，却让他在元老院面前行得不少便利，得以躲避那崎岖且荒诞的岁月。

然而感知器漠不关心的态度却引发了小诸葛倾诉的欲求，仿佛无法接受自己的心上人对自己如此的冷漠，总想变着法子勾引对方接受自己的邀约。

「你就不好奇吗，一点点都不吗？」

「嗯哼」

「我也许发明出了吃一块就能顶一个循环的超级能量液也说不定哦？」

「嗯」

感受到了巨大挫败感的小诸葛耷拉下了身后小幅度煽动的翅膀，磨蹭着脚步走到实验台前帮忙整理起资料。

理论的研究向来不是他感兴趣的方向，可触碰的事物才是他信奉的原则。对小诸葛而言，现实里做出来的工具，只要能用，他才不会介意背后运行的原理是否可以被逻辑所证明。而这种主张却是学院派眼里实打实的异类。

「好吧，你知道我最近在读一些时空驳论方面的书籍…」

「是的。」

「如果…我是说如果我们能重回过去，你没有什么想要挽回的吗？」

如果说*不*，那才是假的。

所有的一切沦落至此，感知器有许许多多值得懊悔的过往。如果没有编写那份安装于塞伯坦人系统的后门程序，也许阶级间的不信任感就不会加剧的如此迅速；如果没有默许那份协议的更改，也许许多冷铸的族人们就不会如此快速的诞生后又消亡；如果…

许许多多的*如果*。

昔日的地位与权利提供给了感知器许多本可以避免矛盾爆发的机遇，然而他却看着他们白白的溜走了。随之而去的，是无数条错付的无辜性命，是那些素未谋面的陌生朋友。

但是如果，没有如果…

时空的驳论终不可违，没有人比潜心于理论的感知器更明白这一点。名为因果的力量会不断修正历史在第四维度上的更改，使所有结局遵循环论的定义在第五维度里不断往复。这个世界的故事早已被写定，细微的偏离影响不了热点集必然的爆发。即使没有感知器，那份程序也终将面世，那张协议也必会撕毁。

即使没有感知器，没有奥利安，没有威震天，甚至没有寻光号上的所有人，也会有千千万万个替代品去让历史的巨轮沿着既定航道驶行，可能航线有所偏离，但目的地从不会改变。

除非脱离已知的维度，抛弃这个世界去成为另一条波函数的起点。

然而至此之后的故事，早已超脱的赛伯坦人对于时空研究的极限。忒修斯的船是否还是原来的那艘，也只有神才能回答这个问题。

「嗯哼，然后呢？」

感觉不到任何趣味的小诸葛只能怏怏的结束这个话题。

「好吧，反正我会做给你看的，让所有人都大吃一惊。」他不甘的喃喃自语道。


End file.
